Fairy Wings
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: After meeting a new friend in the Forbidden Forest, Harry and Hermione learn the world they thought they knew was fake. Now with their new friend they must find a way into light, and then live in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he made his way down the path of the Forbidden Forest. It was just his luck, as well as that of a few other student that they would be punished by going into a place forbidden to other students. Worse still, he was with someone who he disliked and also hated him in return; Draco Malfoy. Their goal, was to try and find a hurt or dead Unicorn, which were hard to kill meaning they were risking their lives for being caught out of bed at night.

"Someone up there must hate me," Harry whispered to himself, holding up his wand high to provide extra light for the two of them.

Then again, Harry could not help but feel this was better than what dangling from his ankles by chains in the dungeons. It made him realize that after leaving the Modern world, just how behind the times the Magical world really was. Using wands, was kind of expected, but they did not know about any of the modern thing that the non-magical world took for granted. They used ink, quill, and parchment compared to the pen and paper now commonly used. Punishment was hard labor, or dangerous work, rather than lines or having their parents told and privileges removed.

Not that Harry would willing leaving his school, Hogwarts, currently. With a choice of being here, or dealing with his cousin, which hated him, he would take Hogwarts and its backwards ways any day of the week. It was after all where his own parents had gone to school, and he really wished to learn more about and follow in their footsteps. Not that he knew for sure if they would like what was happening to him now, as they had been killed when he was only one year old trying to keep him alive, but that was beside the current point.

"I think we have the right trail," Harry said noticing the patches of blood were becoming more common, and were slowly getting bigger.

"Lucky us," Draco said, in a slightly fearful tone.

Harry would have laughed lightly if he did not feel the same way. They were both first year students only eleven years of age. This meant that their skills in magic were useless at best, if they had to fight. Not that Harry would stand around to fight if it came to it, he was a runner when it came to fights he could not win, and he knew had to get out of a location and fast when he needed to.

"Just remember keep quiet, and if we get out of this alive… well a truce you think?" Harry asked.

"Why would I call a truce with you?" Draco asked, turning and looking at Harry.

Draco's turn though caused him to lose his footing and fall hard on his side, letting out a small yelp of pain. Harry sighed, Draco was what most people, in the magical world, would call purebloods. His family was filled with nothing but Witches and Wizards and as such he was bit of a spoiled brat at times. But Harry, as much as he found himself hating Draco at times, though it might be a good idea to lay their differences till they were in a safer location.

"Well one, if this is what our first real fight between us has caused, how bad will the next one be," Harry asked offering his hand to Draco to help him up.

"You know I would never be friends with you, if you are going to stay with Granger and Weasley," Draco said, getting up by himself.

"Fine, if you say so," Harry said with a small frown.

Draco disliked anyone who was not pureblood, or not willing to follow what he thought was the correct social structure. And Draco had set this up from the first day he and Harry had met, setting Harry at odds with him quickly enough. Harry then made friends with the family that Draco hated the most, the Weasley family. But Harry was one thing above all others and that was rather willing to forgive and move on, at least currently.

"Why would you even ask me such a thing," Draco asked a few moments later.

"Well we are tracking down something that has been killing Unicorns, which it seems should be very hard. I figure if we can make amends before that happened," Harry said.

"Wait I am not willing to die here," Draco said, stopping in his tracks.

"Nor am I, but this is our punishment. Besides we just need to find the unicorn and not be found out ourselves. So if something does pop out just keep quiet and we shall retreat without having to worry about being killed," Harry explained.

Draco looked a little unsure about this still but nodded none the less. They continued forward in uneasy silence as suddenly the forest began opening up revealing a good size clearing. The trail by this point was more like a line of blood rather than small spots. Harry held up his hand and pointed towards a nearby tree near the edge of the clearing.

Draco looking a little fearful followed Harry as silently as he could. And from it they both spotted the Unicorn, heavily wounded but still currently alive. Harry could not help but feel a pang of guilt and sadness watching as the creature struggled to remain standing. Draco for that matter was looked like he was feeling the same thing.

"We got to do something," Draco said, in a hushed whisper.

Harry nodded in agreement whispering back, "Okay but we have to be careful. I don't know anything about healing spells, but I do know some basic first aid, I just hope it will be enough."

"Okay I will try and help," Draco said.

Harry nodded as they dropped the whispering and moved towards the creature slowly. But before they could even reach it, a weird sound reached their ears. It was sort of a slithering sound one might expect from a snake, but yet at the same time it wasn't. Harry, Draco, and the Unicorn turned towards the sound.

From the forest near them emerged some sort of hooded and cloaked figure. The Unicorn turned to face it, ready to die fighting. But everyone knew it would not last more than a few moments in its current condition if it fought. The hooded creature only paused for a moment, but it was in this moment Harry made up his mind on what to do.

"Run now!" Harry yelled out as he unleashed the only attack spell he knew at the hooded figure.

His yell caught the hooded figure by surprise, and the spell slammed into it, knocking it over. Draco took Harry's word to heart and bolted in the direction that Hagrid should still be, all the while firing up sparks to get Hagrid's attention. But this left Harry with no one to back him up, and Harry's head suddenly felt as a hot knife had been driven into it as the creature got up and faced him.

Harry remained standing through sheer force of will, as the creature walked towards him raising a wand, revealing itself to at least be a human. Harry tried to focus enough to cast another spell, hoping it might save him, but before he or the human could attack, the Unicorn charged. Its horn messed its mark in it's weaken state, but the effect was still enough as it sent the hooded person tumbling hard.

The pain lessened greatly and Harry using this, ran towards the Unicorn and got between it and the person. He unleashed his attack spell again, but the creature blocked it this time with its wand again. Harry glared at it, as the creature focused on him again. Harry though was expecting the pain this time, and did not stagger like he had done before.

"Move boy, and I may let you leave alive," the person hissed out.

"I am not moving," Harry said.

Harry knew by this point there was little to no chance of him living even if he did move. There was no reason for the person to let him go after all Harry had seen. His only hope now was that Hagrid came crashing through the trees to save him. However, in the quiet of the clearing, there were no sound of thundering footsteps, meaning Harry was on his own.

"As you wish boy, then die," the hooded person said.

But before the person could utter another sound, a large creature swooped down from up between the trees. It crashed into the figure and threw them hard to the ground. It rolled aside as tree root suddenly lashed out and struck the ground where it had been a moment before. The person getting rapidly to their feet jumped clean out of the way as the new creature swooped down again.

At this point the forest started to come alive. The person gave one more look about before with a loud pop disappeared from view. Harry kept his eyes open just in case, but neither the person nor the creature appeared. It was not until he felt the Unicorn bump against him, did he release the breath he had not known he had been holding as he turned around.

The Unicorn had fallen and was breathing hard, as blood kept leaking out of its wounds. Harry felt a fear creep into him as he realized it was going to die if something was not done soon. Moving around to its side, he pulled off his robe and began wiping the blood off its side till he revealed the wound itself. It was nasty to say the least, and too big to easily treat either.

So Harry did the only thing he knew that might work and pressed his robe carefully against it, trying to slow the bleeding and give the creature a chance to live. The Unicorn shook a little bit from the pain but surprisingly did not move much pass that. Harry was not sure if this was sheer exhaustion or it understood Harry meant to help, but he was glad for it.

"It is too late for you to save her, she has lost too much blood," A voice said to Harry's right

Harry spun around careful to keep the pressure on, as he and the Unicorn faced the speaker. It was a tall woman, yet she was not human. Her eyes were either a black or brown, hard to tell for sure in the dark, and she had two large wings connected to her back, and to large horns coming out of her skull.

"What… who are you, and can you help?" Harry asked.

Harry was taking a small guess that this was the thing that had attacked the person only a few moments before. Meaning it was on his side, or at least willing to help them.

"I already said it is too late for you to save her like that," the female said, walking slowly into the clearing.

"Yes, but I cannot just give up trying. Besides you never said it was too late for you to save her," Harry said.

"Well spotted, yes I can save her. But if I do she might attack you then. Unicorns hate males and will never go near one normally," the female said.

"I see," Harry said, looking at the creature he was trying to save.

It was something that would not normally be this close to him. Yet, if it was healed he might die. That was not something he wanted, he wanted to live! But he did not want this creature to die either because he was selfish.

"Save it anyway," Harry said finally.

"What?" the female asked almost surprise, "Did you not just hear what I told you?"

"Yes I heard, but I cannot let it die just because I want to live a little longer. Besides if you had not come in when you did I would have died anyway as would have this Unicorn," Harry explained.

"I see, I shall save it then but don't say I did not warn you," the female said moving over to the pair.

"I understand, just tell me what to do," Harry said.

"Now, when I say tell you uncover the wound. I will need to work fast to even have a chance at saving her. Once I am done use the robe to whip away the blood that is on you and her. Make sure to not get any blood in your mouth. Then toss the robes over there where I will burn them," the female said.

"Not that I want to get any in my mouth anyway, but what would happen if I did?" Harry asked.

"Then you will likely lead a cursed life if the rumors are true about a Unicorns blood, now move the robe," she said kneeling down, and moving her hands right by Harry's own as she said the last part.

At once the blood began flowing as the female moved her hands down and began channeling her magic into it. The effects were rapidly becoming apparent as the flow of blood actually increased. Harry looked worried at this, but he did not replace the robe over the wound. Then slowly the skin began forming back together, till finally the wound was gone.

Harry was surprised at this as the female spoke again, "Now whip her clean. I want to be sure that is the only wound."

Harry nodded, wishing he had a bucket of water to better clean off the fur. As it was after a minute he had gotten the unicorn clean. They carefully then rolled her over, and checked her other side which was thankfully unharmed.

"Good, that was the only wound she had," Harry said happily as he whipped off the blood he had gotten on him the best he could, he did not want to end up cursed after all.

"Yes, it is a good thing, now toss the robe over there so I can burn it," the female said, pointing to a spot by a tree.

"Okay, by the way since I might die soon if what you said before is true. My name is Harry Potter, and thank you for saving myself, and the unicorn from death," Harry said before walking over and placing the robe on the ground.

Harry wiped his hands clean of blood on the grass, and then came back over to stand by the pair. The female looked at him closely, though her eyes never flicked up to his scar. After a few moments she nodded and pointed a finger at the robe were it lay on the ground. A sudden green fire burst up and began consuming everything within it grasp.

"My name is Maleficent," female said, giving Harry a small smile.

"I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I now must be going," Harry said, glancing at Maleficent then the unicorn.

"That would not be wise, that creature is still out there. And you will die because I cannot protect you in the forest were I cannot fly," Maleficent said.

"But if I stay here I might die anyway. Besides Hagrid, and my friends should be along soon enough," Harry said smiling, before turning and walking towards the edge of the clearing.

"Harry, I must ask that you stay for at least a few moments then. Your friend here seems to want to give you something," Maleficent said.

Harry turned around and found the Unicorn was now standing only foot from him. This surprised him as he never heard it get up or even move. It made Harry realize just why Hagrid said they were very hard catch.

"Not to kill me I hope," Harry said, chuckling weakly.

"I doubt she would now, you willingly risked your own for hers. Those of the Moors never return true kindness with hate," Maleficent said, giving Harry a small smile.

"I see, if you want to give me something. I will accept it, I guess," Harry said, looking at the unicorn.

The unicorn nodded as it leaned its head forward slowly till its horn touched Harry's own head. But as it touched something happened neither Harry nor Maleficent expected. An almost inhuman scream of pain left the scar, and soon Harry followed screaming in pain as well as he collapsed to the ground. This was pain far beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Maleficent was to stunned to even move; so great was her shock and disgust at what she was seeing. Someone had planted a dark power into Harry's scar, and the unicorn was forcing its removal from his body. Maleficent wanted to help, but as she did not even sense the darkness she had no clue were to start.

The unicorn suddenly looked up, as the sound of crunching of leaves under heavy feet was heard. Maleficent quickly took to the sky, while the unicorn hid in the edge of the clearing. Only a few moments later one of the biggest people Maleficent had ever seen burst into the clearing. He stood taller than Maleficent even with her horns added on.

"He must be part Giant or something," Maleficent said, as the man wielding a massive crossbow moved over and checked on Harry.

Harry by this point had passed out from the pain, silencing him. The screams from his scar faded only a few moments later, though the black substance still leaked out of it. The man pulled something out of his pocket and quickly began wiping the black stuff from Harry's forehead.

"Good you're still alive," the man said, with relief in his voice.

"Hagrid where are you?" a female shout was heard only a moment later, not far away from the clearing.

"This way now hurry up," The man said, making him most likely Hagrid.

From the woods came two boys, and a young female each most likely not much older than Harry was currently. The female, gasped and ran over to where Harry and Hagrid was.

"Oh is he okay, please let him be okay," the young female said.

"He will be just fine Hermione, now don't you worry." Hagrid said to the small girl.

"Are you sure, after that screaming I…" Hermione said, worry clearly in her tone of voice.

"Yes I am sure, just a bad bump on the head is all," Hagrid said, though who he was trying to convince Maleficent was not sure.

"Hagrid, that thing might still be about, maybe we should all get going," a pale faced boy with blonde hair said.

"Cannot go just yet, need to see what happened to the Unicorn first," Hagrid said standing up.

"Okay, we will come with you then. Hermione can keep an eye on her friend. It should be safe enough for her to stay here," the blonde boy said, drawing a surprised look from the other three

"Wait, you actually believe that," Hermione said sounding surprised, "but why, I know you hate myself and Harry!"

"Well, he saved my life by fighting that creature. So… well that can change a person perspective when they go through something like that," The boy replied back.

Hermione was quiet for a few moments, but Maleficent was sure she must have been smiling, as Hermione spoke, "I am glad to hear that. When we get out of here, say we start anew. If you really changed then well we will see."

"Cannot believe what I am hearing," Hagrid said shaking his head before picking up his crossbow, "But Draco, Neville follow me and keep close. Hermione stay here and keep Harry safe. Send up sparks if anything happens and we will come running. Want Fang?"

"Nah, keep him with you," Hermione said, turning her head a little to glance at the dog.

"Okay, move out," Hagrid said, before moving slowly out of the clearing as the two boys followed only feet behind.

Maleficent tracked their progress before gliding back down slowly into the clearing. The Unicorn by this point was also coming back into the clearing. Both Maleficent and the Unicorn moved slowly forward till they were only a foot from Hermione who was holding Harry like her life depended on his own.

"He is right you know," Maleficent said, causing Hermione to spin around as she drew her wand.

But when she saw what was standing behind her, Hermione tried to back up with Harry in slight fear. Maleficent could not blame her really, her appearance was not the most settling nor calming. Add that to the fact a Unicorn, still slightly silver from its blood was only a few feet away would cause quite an impact on the girls mind.

"Who… what are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am Maleficent of the Moor Land Fairies, and this is the Unicorn that your friend is searching for," Maleficent said with a small smile.

"A fairy, but what I read about them, they are much smaller and well, different from you," Hermione said.

"I understand, I am different in many ways from others of my kind. But that is not the point, I am here because I have decided it would be best if your friend joins me for a little while at my home deeper in the Moors," Maleficent said simply.

"And you think I will just let him go with you," Hermione asked.

"No, I very much doubt you will, but I must find out a few things, and only Harry can answer them. So I will give you a choice, you can either follow me willingly, or I can force you to follow me," Maleficent, earning herself a glare from Hermione.

The Unicorn also gave Maleficent a look, before it bounded off into the night without a sound. Hermione on the other hand was weighing her choices, she could try and fight this person, but there was little chance she could win. On the other hand she could try and stall for time, like she was doing now till Hagrid got back. Or she could just follow her, which she did not really want to. But as she looked down at Harry, and the black stuff that still covered his scar a little bit she knew she had no choice in the matter unless Hagrid came running really quickly.

"Fine I will follow you, can you help me with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Maleficent said, and with a wave of her hand Harry began to float on what looked to be a bed of golden dust.

Hermione got up and followed behind the female, one hand holding Harry's own. They moved along silently for a time, a small golden light lit up the path. Hermione tried to guess where they were going, but the trees were now to think to see the stars. And while Maleficent seemed to know where she was headed, the path twisted about the trees to much for Hermione to guess anymore.

"Where are we going," Hermione asked.

"I told you already," Maleficent replied back.

"Yes I know, you said your home. But where is that precisely," Hermione asked, she did not like being out of the loop for long.

"Deep in the Moors. Before you ask, that is the name given to this place a long time ago when it was much smaller and younger," Maleficent explained.

Hermione sighed, "You are not going to give me a straight answer are you."

"No, I have no reason to yet. But rest assure I will not be harming you, unlike that person from before that attacked Harry and the Unicorn," Maleficent said.

"Attacked, is that is why he is like this," Hermione asked in worry.

"No, it was caused by the Unicorns own gift, and the dark magic sealed inside Harry," Maleficent said.

"Dark Magic?" Hermione said confused.

"While I am not sure completely what it is, I do know is it among the foulest magic that I have ever felt," Maleficent said, before turning and looking at Hermione, and asked, "So since we are giving out answers, why did you not yell for your friend Hagrid?"

"Because it would not work. He was too far away to do anything to save or stop you. And I doubt I would be able to make you wait long enough to give him a change to return," Hermione explained.

"You are rather wise for someone your age, which makes me wonder just why you are out here," Maleficent said.

"A punishment for breaking rules up at the school. And we were unlucky enough to have it out in this forest," Hermione said.

"It must have been a bit of bad rule breaking to earn a punishment where you are risking your lives, to save a creature that might already be dead," Maleficent responded.

"Actually now that you say that, you are wrong. This punish is way outside what we should be doing for what we did to even earn a punishment," Hermione said after a few moments.

"What did you do then?" Maleficent asked.

"Well we were caught outside bed afterhours, in a place we should not have been without a teacher. Plus thinking about all I have read about the school, I have never heard of any student who was punished by being sent into this forest to do a job unless they were in their final year the school," Hermione said.

"That means someone wanted you out here, or more correctly Harry here," Maleficent said.

"Yes, your right," Hermione said, her mind now jumping between how good and bad it was to be with Maleficent now.

The two of them lapsed soon afterwards into silence as they walked along. Hermione's mind was abuzz about this new revelation of information. The problem was, as she sorted it out logically and realized who had the final words on what they did for detention, it was starting to scare her. Detentions were given out by the teachers when a student did something that no amount of telling off would fix.

But according to Hogwarts a History, these punishments had to be sent through their house heads, and approved. This meant only Professor McGonagall could have set up this bad of a punishment. But Hermione stopped this and realized this was not entirely true, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, could change the punishment as he wished.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach at this point. While she did not want to believe either of those two would do it, it had to be one of them that set up this punishment. By why did they do it? Those two should know better than anyone the risks hidden in the forest, yet they sent four first year students into the forest. And only one of them, herself, might be able to handle a creature they faced. Add to that their only sending Hagrid made Hermione shudder realizing how close she might have come to death tonight.

"Are you okay," Maleficent asked, noticing Hermione's slowing pace as well as the nervousness that was showing in her eyes.

"No… no I am not," Hermione said, taking a few breaths to calm herself down.

"Is there something I can do to help," Maleficent asked, stopping before looking at Hermione fully.

"Yes, keep us away from that school. Till I can figure out a plan," Hermione said as her mind began going into overdrive.

So many things were suddenly falling out of a seemingly perfect picture, into a new one that was much scarier and dangerous than they had thought. Each one of their adventures, Harry's life that he had revealed to them, and even Harry meeting up with the Weasley's; everything was starting to look like someone was directing them. But the big questions were who was it that doing that, and the even bigger one was why they were doing it.

"Hermione, I know you may not trust me, but what is wrong?" Maleficent asked, moving around Harry till she was standing right besides Hermione.

"I… I don't know, everything… or maybe nothing, I just don't know," Hermione said, the hand that gripped Harry's was getting a little tighter.

But before Hermione's mind could slip farther down the slippery slope it was on she felt Maleficent's hand on her cheek. Her hand was surprisingly warm and soft to the touch, and her face radiated calm and assurance. Hermione was surprised by this, but before her mind could put this whole meeting as something that was planned as well Maleficent spoke.

"Hermione, I want you to do one thing right now. It helped me when I have been too confused and worried to know what to do, when my life was falling apart. I want you to focus solely on what you want most now, and figure out what that mean needs to be done to accomplish that one thing," Maleficent said.

"But how will that help?" Hermione asked confused.

"Because, I know you want to save your friend. So focus on what he needs now, and not tomorrow or yesterday. Once we are through the first problem we will move onto the next. Simply one step at a time, and one problem dealt with before another. I am sure someone like you can understands the benefits of a well laid list of plans," Maleficent said with a small smile.

"How do I know that I can trust you though," Hermione asked.

"You remember the Unicorn from before, right?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Hermione asked.

"What do you know about Unicorns?" Maleficent asked.

"Well they are pure and can sense danger, plus they don't like males," Hermione said, about to add more, when her eyes widen before she smiled some, "Yet… it came near Harry, and did not even react to you at all. If anything it treated you like an old friend that annoyed it a little."

"Yes, I know her very well. You see, Harry not only attacked the creature that had injured the Unicorn, but also was willing to do anything to save her. He won her loyalty, and a gift of the purest magic, which when it touched Harry's scar, destroyed whatever Dark magic was hidden inside it. Something I might add that was hidden from even me," Maleficent explained.

"So, you are very trustworthy then, or at least not evil," Hermione said after a few moments.

Maleficent smiled at this, not taking offense to the fact Hermione did not trust her, or even thought she was slightly evil, "Yes, well done. Now I will give you a choice, and it is one you can pick for both you and Harry this time, rather than me picking it for you."

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Simple really, I need information about what is going on. But I am not willing to try and get it if you feel this will truly end badly if what your behavior is really suggesting to me. So I will make you an offer. I am willing to take you both back to the school, or if you should so choose we can continue to my home. Either way I shall help you, so you lead and I will follow." Maleficent said.

"And how do I know for sure you will honor that promise, should I chose to head back to the school," Hermione asked, not trying to be mean, but she needed something solid to work with.

"Well the next clearing," Maleficent said, point a little to her right, "Is right over there."

Hermione looked, and she could just make out moon and star light filling an area not even a hundred feet away, "Okay."

"As such I could fly you both back from there. You would be able to make out the castle and know for sure I am not lying to you," Maleficent said.

"I see," Hermione said, before nodded to herself as she looked at Harry and took what Maleficent had said before to heart.

Hermione looked at Harry as Maleficent moved back a few paces giving Hermione the place she need to think. Hermione sighed and shook her head, the thoughts and fears from before threatening to overwhelm her again. But as she eyes remained on Harry, one item stayed and kicked all her other current worries out. Finding a way to help him, and the only one that might have the answers she needed was only a few feet away.

Hermione gave Harry's hand another small squeeze before she looked over at Maleficent, "Take us to your home."

"As you wish, follow me," Maleficent said before leading Harry and Hermione deeper still into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry came to after fainting from the pain he had felt, he was rather confused and disorientated. First of all the room was filled with blinding white sunlight, and even when he was able to see again, he was not quite sure if he was really awake or not. For one he did not have his glasses on yet, yet he could see even better than he could normally see with them on. Second of all he seemed to be in some sort of cottage with, the like of which he had never seen before. Next to him asleep on the bed was Hermione, her bushy hair was all over the place as she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Well if this is a dream at least it is not a bad one," Harry said quietly, as he slipped out of the bed as to not wake Hermione.

Looking about the room, Harry could not help but feel strangely reminded of Hogwarts, though he could not figure out why. The room itself was unremarkable, looking to just be the upstairs floor of some wooden house, if the view and the slanting roof was anything to go by. Leaving the room, he moved about a little bit and found a bathroom, and another bed room on the same floor. He then headed down the stairs which had been by the room he was in before.

The ground floor was unremarkable as the rest of the house. It was one large room, with a kitchen and pantry at one end. A small dining area in the center, and a small set of couches for a living area at the other end. Harry moved about the room, and realized he was in some sort of cabin in the woods.

"I wonder if that person from last night brought us here," Harry said mostly to himself, as by this point he was pretty sure he was not asleep.

There was no answer for a little bit as Harry stomach let out a growl of hunger. Feeling it would be a bad idea to use the kitchen without asking first. Harry noticed a large bowl of fruit and decided that a few pieces would be the best idea for now. Grabbing a couple apples and an orange, Harry sat down and began peeling them. He felt a little weird for some reason when he sat down, as if something was missing. But being unable to place the reason, and his hunger getting the better of him, he began working his way through one of the apples.

By the time he had worked his way through the first apple and had started on the next one Hermione had awoken and shown up. She cased Harry a semi confused look, but soon joined him eating breakfast. It was not until Harry was working on pealing the orange for Hermione and himself did their host finally show up coming in through the front door.

"Good to see you are awake Harry," Maleficent said as she walked over to them.

Maleficent seemed to fill the room, yet she was not nearly as scary or intimidating as she was last night. Hermione sure did not seem that worried about her for that matter. But that still left the question of where they were. So as Maleficent finally sat down, Harry decided to speak.

"Yes, if I may ask… what happened?" Harry said, his memories still a little fuzzy about the events before he fainted.

"You fainted last night after you brush with the unicorn's magic. Not feeling it would be safe, and wanting to learn what is going on, I brought you here. Hermione agreed to this after a little bit, feeling it would be safer with me, rather than at the school." Maleficent explained.

"Wait, Hermione wanted to come here?" Harry said a little shocked.

"Yes, this… punishment after a comment from Maleficent here made me realize something was not right," Hermione explained.

"Why do you think that," Harry asked a little confused.

"Well, for one, while I do agree we should have got detention. Going out into the forbidden forest and risking our live, is well beyond the realms of a reasonable punishment that should be given to any first year student," Hermione said.

"Not if you're Flitch, you know he would love to send students to their death," Harry pointed out, getting a look of surprise from Maleficent.

"Yes, but here is the thing. While any teacher can give a detention, what the detention is has to be approved by the Headmaster or Head of House. And while Professor McGonagall is tough, she would never send us willingly to our deaths," Hermione explained.

"What are you saying," Harry asked.

"In short either Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, wanted us to find that Unicorn, and meet that creature. Personally I am thinking it is Dumbledore," Hermione explained.

"That seems to be a bit of a stretch there, to assume they knew or wanted us to go there," Harry said, not really buying into this, but willing to listen as it was Hermione, and she did not just make things up.

"That is not the only thing. There has been other events that made me realize someone has been playing or directing our lives how they want," Hermione said, starting to get a little desperate.

"Okay, what events are you referring to?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed a little, hoping Harry was just being a little slow in figuring things out, but she could at least deal with that. Thinking for a few moments she sorted out all the for sure events and spoke again.

"Okay, just stay with me till the end okay. And you can ask questions if you like," Hermione said.

"Okay, I will," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Well let's look at your being left at your relatives. I know you have not spoken a lot about them, but I know they hate magic, and you. In short they left you without any real friends and starved for attention. Now Hagrid shows up, delivers your letter, and shows you magic, which goes against the rules no matter what."

"He got special permission from Dumbledore," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but Dumbledore cannot still break the rules we know this," Hermione countered, before continuing, "Now Hagrid also showed you something you should not have seen, the package and the stone. True he did not tell you what it was, but he showed you none the less. Also he never told you how to get onto the platform to get you to school before dropping you back off at your house."

"Yeah, kind of lucky that… oh please don't tell me you think Ron is in on this," Harry said connecting the dots quicker now.

"I am not sure Ron is in on it. But his mother is, think about it, why in the world would she of all people be talking loudly using the word Muggle? She should know better, after all her husband from what Ron has told me works for the Ministry of Magic trying to keep muggle objects form being incanted. In short, she knew you would be there, and not know how to get on the train," Hermione said.

"Okay, couldn't have Hagrid just have told them, or had Dumbledore tell them?" Harry asked.

"Instead of sending you an owl, as such decreasing the chance of magic being found out by muggle kind," Hermione countered.

"I… fine," Harry said.

Harry was not really liking where this was going. While he did not mind it so much someone had been playing chess master with his life, he wanted at least his friends to be real. He knew Hermione at the very least was a real friend though, so for now he would cling to that.

Hermione gave him a look of sympathy before continuing, "While I don't believe Ron knows about this, your lack of friends led you to grab for him when you first met. Now a few events otherwise don't seem that connected but I feel they have a point of someone leading us. Or at least felt like there was something wrong with them."

Harry nodded as Hermione continued, "The first would be you getting a broom. Now I am not sure how much it was McGonagall just wanting to win, but, yeah you saw how happy she was to have you working for the house team. Anyway, the first big one was the troll incident. Dumbledore sent the Slytherins down to the dungeon, as you told me but sent no one with them to protect any of the students. Then he and the other teachers showed up the moment you defeated the troll. As if he knew where it was all the time and was waiting to see how well you could handle yourself."

"I guess that make sense," Harry said.

"There is also Fluffy, who should have never been in the school. And there is the fact of him explaining how that weird mirror works. I know the stuff does not seem like a lot but when you add tonight, I think he is setting you, or us up for something; and I am not really sure what it is. But I know it is not safe for us to return till we know what is going on," Hermione said, hoping that Harry believed her enough to not want to return to Hogwarts.

Harry sighed nodded as he thought about what Hermione had said, it all made sense. And yet not everything fit into place, well not yet anyway. There were some parts still missing and if they went back, maybe they would found out what was going on. But as he looked at Hermione, and saw the look of fear and worry in her brown eye knew that it was not worth the risk, not yet anyway.

"I… I will stay here, if Maleficent is willing to have us that is," Harry said finally, getting a large sigh of relief from Hermione.

"I am willing," Maleficent added as Hermione moved around and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

The weight on Hermione's shoulders seemed to have vanished when Harry said yes. He believed her, true he did not fully agree with everything, but he believed enough of it. And even better he did not think she was crazy or think that their friendship was just some set up thing either. And while Hermione knew they would have to one day return, that day was not today.

Harry looked a little surprised at the hug, but soon returned it, not really sure what else to say or do. Hermione soon recomposed herself and moved back to her spot and began eating her own breakfast. Harry began pealing his long forgotten orange again before remembering Maleficent had some questions as well.

"So… what is it you would like to learn about me?" Harry asked, looking over at Maleficent.

"Nothing you can tell me. What I wish to learn, I can only find out from scanning your magical core. You see that gift from the Unicorn last night washed out some sort of vile magic from your body, and by scanning your core I might be able to figure out what kind of magic it really was," Maleficent explained.

"I see, will I need to do anything to help you do this?" Harry asked.

"No not at all, the process itself is a simple one, it just takes time for a full scan. You see the process is much like looking at a large painting through a long pipe or tube. I can only view so much of it at a time, so in order to find out what I wish I must carefully look over each part before I might find what I wish to know," Maleficent explained.

"Seems a lot of work for something that is now destroyed," Harry commented.

"Maybe, but whatever was in you was much more evil and vile than any other magic I ever felt before. And though I may have touched what would be dubbed black magic by the wizarding world, I have never touched magic as evil as what you had on you," Maleficent said, though her tone had a hint of steel to it.

"Just how… bad was it?" Hermione finally asked.

"Have you ever felt the need to wash your body clean after just seeing something before?" Maleficent asked.

"No," Harry and Hermione said with a little bit of surprise.

"Hope you never do," Maleficent said.

Harry and Hermione nodded as they moved back to eating their meal. Maleficent had already eaten so she waited quietly. Finally all the food was eaten and the dishes and scraps removed. Harry and Hermione noticed as they finished cleaning up their mess this house had no pipes but had working water.

Once this was done, Maleficent had Harry lay down on the table, as to exam his magic. It was not needed for him to lay down, but seeing as this exam could easily take an hour or longer. Thanks to a pillow, he would at least be comfortable till Maleficent was done. Once Harry was settled, with Hermione holding his hand, Maleficent began her examination.

Hermione watched with interest as what look to be fine golden partials moved out from Maleficent and settled on Harry. They floated and moved about slowly in a way that was held both a set order, and chaos as well. Hermione was not sure how Maleficent could scan Harry's magic like this, but as she watched Maleficent's eyes begin to gain yellowish glow.

Harry noticed as well, though he did not comment on it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, his hand gripping Hermione's a little tighter as they lapsed into a deep silence. Hermione did not let go or withdraw her hand as she held on a little tighter as well. She knew Harry was not scared or worried, but in some ways it was nice having someone nearby.

Maleficent on the other hand was in a world of wonders. She had only ever done an examination of magic a few times before, but the excitement and joy it gave her was the same every time. The closest thing she could give to describing what she saw, was basically a kaleidoscope of color. Each color and its location had a meaning, though what these meanings really were was sometimes up for question.

For most of the non-magical and magical human of the world, their magic was a shades of white, blue and pink. White was the basic color of a person magic, and the pink and blue showed which gender a person was. And unless people did some crazy stuff their magic rarely shifted from these three colors. This was because the human's reliance on their wand, this left their magic untouched by most outside influences.

Now magical creatures on the other hand were a different story. They were much more in tune with their magic, using it for everything from finding food, to getting mates, or evening fighting. It was rare for a magical creature not to have at least five or even six colors. Though, there were some rare cases, like Maleficent herself, whose own magic took only two colors; gold or green.

Harry, own magic, like Maleficent own was an expectation to the normal. While she found the blue hues that stood for male, she also saw lines of pink replacing the blue slowly. And instead of white as the chief color, he had shades of red, white, green, black, and gold colored magic flowing through him.

Green and black seemed to fill much of his magical aura, the green standing for hate and anger, but the black was an unknown to Maleficent. The red and gold was the second most common color, which seemed to be destroying the black and green auras. While the White was the only color which seemed to belong and not doing anything.

Maleficent sighed as she carefully watched for a while examining everything down to the smallest detail that she could, but it was not easy. Harry's magic seemed to be shifting at a rate that was almost unheard of. Now magic always was in motion inside a creature's body, but never on the level she was seeing in Harry's own magic. It was as if his body's magic was at war with itself.

Finally almost an hour after she had started did Maleficent end her spell. What she had seen answered a lot of her most urgent questions, but had also created more than a few more. Someone filled with a great deal of hate and anger had left a bit of themselves behind in Harry. Someone else had also placed a powerful spell, which when added to the Unicorn's magic had destroying that piece of that person.

If Maleficent were to guess, this person was female, as the blue shade held a pink tint to them already, meaning it was most likely Harry's mother. Plus as all unicorns had pink as their gender color, it was not surprise that Harry's magic was shifting to a more female nature.

Maleficent could not help but wonder just how someone, had left a bit of their soul in Harry, though she was not likely to look for an answer. She doubted the method was pleasant to say the least. But that was not the only question, the second being why Harry's magic was in such a strong state of flux. And the last being how far, or long would it be till the female nature of Harry's magic begin effecting his male traits, or more than likely removed them.

"Well Harry you are one interesting subject to say the least," Maleficent finally said, as she stood up and began brewing a pot of tea.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you can move now Harry, but don't leave the room just yet. There are some things I need to discuss with you first," Maleficent said as she lit a magical fire and put the pot on it.

"Thanks," Harry said getting up feeling more than a little stiff from laying on the table for so long.

Harry stretched out, again getting that weird feeling as he did so. He could not place the reason still as he finally sat down, and Maleficent came back over with the pot of tea. Pouring them small cups of it she sat down, her wings shifting a little bit to allow for her to sit as she looked at the pair.

"Harry, I must say you have led a more interesting life than I could have ever thought, and your magic backs these tales up rather well," Maleficent said.

Harry could not deny his life was probably a lot more interesting than most. After all he was the only one who could claim to have survived the killing curse, even if he did not remember it. Not to mention his childhood and then the events at Hogwarts. But as it was, he rather not have it and be plain old Harry Potter with a mother and father than the 'Boy Who Lived' any day of the week.

"Thanks, I think," Harry said.

"So what did you find out," Hermione asked, looking a little excited.

"I am not fully sure myself, but I will tell you what I have figured out, or at least can guess at," Maleficent said.

"Sure, any information would be helpful," Hermione said leaning forward to make sure she did not miss a word, after all she very much believed knowledge held power.

"Well best I can tell it was not a dark spell on Harry, but rather some sort of human presents in him, and an evil one to. It had been place in him years ago. Now someone else, most likely your mother, had also placed a spell on you. This spell was powerful and was fighting back the evil presents, but best I can tell the war was a stalemate, no one side gaining advantage over the other," Maleficent said.

"So the Unicorn's own gift then brought a shift in this battle field for my magic," Harry guessed, wondering slightly how he never noticed there was a war being fought in his body all these years.

"Yes, and much more. It not only helped destroy the evil presents, but is removing the lasting effects it might have had from your body. Problem is there will be a side effect I think…" Maleficent said.

"Will it be bad?" Harry and Hermione asked in together, cutting in before Maleficent could continue.

"One moment, and let me finish," Maleficent said simply.

"Sorry," Harry and Hermione said together again.

"Okay, now as I said, there will be a side effects, but I am not sure how bad it will be. You see magic is like a river during the different seasons, sometimes it is slow and lazy and other times it is fast. But these shifts are normally caused by great stresses or when you need a great deal of magic. Yours is shifting when you were just laying still, and unless you were going through a ton of mental stress while you were laying down, I doubt it should have shifted back and forth as much as it did," Maleficent explained.

Harry and Hermione were given a few moments to digests this information before Maleficent continued, "Now as to the side effects, most people have magic which is created by their own gender, which gives their magical aura a color of blue or pink. Now Harry's own magical aura is a strong blue, but it had shades of pink in it left over from his mother's magic. But, with the addition of the Unicorns magic, which has a powerful female magic, it is over powering his male nature."

Harry, without any warning at this point, bolted from the room, and up the stairs before Maleficent could say one more thing. He had suddenly put all the pieces into place as to why he was feeling weird. It was because, he was not a he anymore. Hermione and Maleficent had not quite expected this, and as such took a few moments to realize why Harry had bolted.

Hermione was the first one after Harry set off at a dead run up the stairs. Maleficent on the other hand sighed and shook her head. She was too old, being over a thousand years of age, for these kind of headaches. Still though this was partly her fault so it was her job to help out. Her only wish, as she climbed the stair, was that her close friend and love, Davial was here to help, he was always better with kids after all.

By the time Maleficent had reached the bedroom Harry and Hermione had slept in the night before. Harry had more than checked and found out the truth, he was now a she in the very real sense of the word. Gone was the part of his manhood, and replaced with a woman's own parts. Hermione was doing her best to comfort the new girl, but Harry was too shocked to react Hermione's words or actions at this current point in time. Harry remained in that state for a good while, not able to do more than really just either check to make sure she was actually awake, or checking to see if she was really a she.

Maleficent after a few minutes decided to leave, she had some things that would need to be done. With Harry and Hermione staying here, Maleficent would have to make sure everything was working. This house had been built ages ago, back before even she had been born. It was with powerful magical runes that kept it standing to this day, as well as allowed for running water and lights in it.

But what it did not provide was food. As such Maleficent left the building with a basket and began searching for food that would better suit her guests. She would not be getting meat, but with her magical abilities she would be more than able to provide them with fruits, and vegetables that would help them live. She did not normally keep any food at the cottage, as her own home was much deeper into the Moors than they were now.

As Maleficent collected the fruits and nuts she would need, her mind drifted over to Harry's fluctuating magic. It was weird that her magic was moving and shifting so much. Maleficent was more than sure, it was the changing of Harry's magic plus this flux that had made her change of gender so sudden. But with the still fluctuating magic, this could mean even more changes to Harry's body.

There was a name for this effect given by muggle and the wizarding world. Changeling. While most thought it was a fairy taking a kid, and leaving one of their own in its place, this was not true. But rather it was the fairy magic running in a normal human's body then causing the body to change. Depending on the amount of magic, and the strength of it, it could do a full body change, or just small changes.

Meaning with Harry she might be looking at a life as a unicorn mare unless Maleficent did something soon. Harry's friend would be useful, but Hermione by herself would probably not be enough. She needed someone else older that would not being bound to Harry for much of her teen years.

Maleficent, then hearing the ruffle of wings and turned to see a raven landed on a bracket near her. She smiled happy at seeing her oldest and now closest friend and family, Diaval. He had been a raven, who she had saved and as such swore loyalty to her for life. Thanks to Maleficent's magic this was much longer than they would have ever thought possible.

With a flick of Maleficent's finger, Diaval changed form a raven to a tall black hair man with black shirt and pants, "Well you're back early."

"Yes, I sensed I was needed, might I ask why are you collecting so much food," Diaval asked.

"We have guests, and I needed to collect some extra food for them." Maleficent answered.

"I see, we have not had guests for the longest time. Who might they be that you, of all fairy's, allowed them this deep into the outer Moors?" Diaval asked.

"Two kids who had a run in with a rather dark creature in the forest and both are students at the school. They go by the names Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger," Maleficent explained.

"The Harry Potter, as in 'The Boy Who Lived'?" Diaval asked, in surprise.

"Yes, though the title is no long correct," Maleficent answered.

"Why is that, did you place some sort of curse or spell on him?" Diaval asked.

"No Diaval, but I do not have time to explain now, I am in need of your services again. I need you to fly to the school and keep an ear open for anything you might find. Since Harry might be considered missing I would check the Headmaster's office, first," Maleficent said.

"Then once you have found out what you can return to me. By then I will have everything sorted out at the Cottage," Maleficent said.

"I will do what I can," Diaval said, taking flight after Maleficent changed him again.

Maleficent smiled as Diaval flew away, he was a kind person and loyal to the core. He was also one of the sneakiest creatures that Maleficent had ever met, if he wanted to learn something, it was impossible to stop him. Even in the Moors he was known to find out secrets before anyone else.

"Good luck, Diaval," Maleficent said, before taking off as well back towards the cottage.

"I am back," Maleficent called out a little while later after reaching the cottage.

"Upstairs," Hermione called back.

Setting the basket down, Maleficent went upstairs. She knocked on the door to Harry's and Hermione's room, and hearing she could come in, she did so. Inside Maleficent noticed Harry asleep in bed, while Hermione sat nearby looking a little sadden.

"How is Harry?" Maleficent asked.

"In all honest not good, I have never seen him… her act like this before," Hermione said worry in her voice.

"I see. Why is she asleep?" Maleficent asked.

"She was feeling rather tired, but I could not figure out why, and when she fell asleep she was leaning against my side. She woke up when I moved, but she could not really stay awake, so I helped her into bed, and she has been sleeping since then," Hermione said, her own hands grabbing and twisting around each other.

Maleficent, keeping herself calm walked over and kneeled down and put her hand on Hermione's own, "It will be okay, I am not about to let something bad happen to Harry."

"So… you know what is happening then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the fluctuation is something I have never seen before. But I do know how to deal with it to an extent. As well as a possible cause," Maleficent said.

"You mentioned that before," Hermione said, after a few moments thought.

"Yes, the first one was Harry's change of gender. You see, Harry is now what is should be known as a Changeling. As you see she has Fairy Magic flowing through her body, and depending on the strength of that magic it can cause only a few small changes, or change her entire being." Maleficent explained.

"So, Harry could just change into a female, on the other side she will… change into a unicorn!" Hermione said, figuring out what this meant a little faster than Maleficent had expected.

"Yes, but I somehow doubt you friend wants to be a mare for the rest of her life." Maleficent said, chuckling a little bit, before continuing, "Now I cannot fully reverse the spell, but if you are willing to help I can cast a spell that should keep Harry from changing to much more than she already has."

"Yes, I will do anything to help her!" Hermione nearly shouted, causing the sleeping Harry to stir a little bit.

"No need to shout," Maleficent reprimand.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Now before you throw your life away, let me explain what this means. You will be tying your own magic to Harry's own, anything that happen to her could also affect you. Meaning if she should die, you would risk being killed in the magical backlash. You would also not be the only one tied to Harry like this, you would be forced to share her for the rest of your life," Maleficent explained.

"Wait, what do you mean share her?" Hermione asked.

"What I am going to try and do, is basically fusing your magic with Harry's own. But that will not be enough, you are about to hit puberty, which will cause your own magic to fluctuate more than normal. If this fluctuation synced with Harry's own, you could start changing like Harry. As such I need one more person or creature whose magic is not going to fluctuate to be joined in," Maleficent explained.

"Will there be any chance of us… un-fuse our magic after this is done?" Hermione asked.

Maleficent shook her head, "This would be for life, once made whole, it cannot be broken."

Hermione nodded, "So I am to be Harry's wife for life then?"

"No, you do not have to marry your friend. But it would be much easier as you will be much more in tune with her at all times than you could ever hope to be with anyone else. Even if you did marry someone else," Maleficent explained.

"And what do you mean by try?" Hermione asked.

"This is the first time I will have cast the spell. It is not a common practice, and usage of this spell is rather small even those creatures that use the spell," Maleficent explained.

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry as she slept, could she really just give her life up for Harry. But as Hermione looked at Harry she remembered something that made her realize she really did not have much of a choice. Harry had already thrown her own life away once to save Hermione, and they were not even friends. So Hermione owed Harry her life, and while Harry would deny it to the end of her days, Hermione was not about to forget it either.

"One last question, why can you not just bind her magic to one person or creature with stable magic, say even yourself?" Hermione asked.

"While I could, if I bound Harry's magic to any creature she would slowly change into that creature or become a hybrid of a unicorn and that creature. So without another human, I cannot make another bond that will keep her human. Beside even if I were to bind Harry's magic to someone like myself, can you say she would be happy with me, rather than you?" Maleficent asked.

"No… but why two though, I mean if what you say is true, then won't Harry's magic fluctuations cause her and myself to change?" Hermione asked.

"I can weave the spell so the stability of the magic comes from the third in your group, but the humanity comes from you. It will not be prefect as you will still change some, but neither of you will change fully. The ideal form would be close to something like myself for all three of you," Maleficent explained.

Hermione nodded as another though struck her, "Would this mean we could change forms, if it was a creature who added the stability?"

"Possibly," Maleficent commented.

"I see, well I have an idea who could add the stability, you would have to ask her for sure, but she is semi loyal to Harry already," Hermione said after a few moments of thought.

"Oh, who might that be?" Maleficent asked.

"Hedwig, Harry's pet Snowy Owl."

By the end of the day Hedwig had been brought to the cabin by Diaval. Harry and Hermione by this time had met the raven and were quickly becoming friends with him. He was funny and witty, but also surprisingly caring and understanding. Which while Maleficent could show the same side, she always gave off a more aloof sort of feelings.

It was over a dinner of greens, which Harry was finding she was enjoying more than she would normally, that Maleficent explained, with Hermione's help, everything that was going on. Harry was looking more and more upset as the talk went on, but Hermione's hand on her own, kept Harry from breaking down or freaking out like before. Not that she wasn't close.

"Are you sure there is not another way?" Harry finally asked.

She had been fidgeting with a large walnut as if trying to make it change with magic. She tossed it around and rolled it between her fingers, in an effort to calm herself down. And it was helping a little bit keeping her mind focused on two things, and not just her predicament and what it meant for others.

"None," Maleficent answered.

"Then I rather be a unicorn than bind Hermione or Hedwig to myself," Harry finally said, surprising Hermione, though Diaval and Maleficent looked like they expected this.

"As that truly what you want, to become a unicorn for the rest of your life. To never be connected to that you love, or care for? To be separated from your friend here?" Maleficent asked plainly.

"Well, no I don't. But I don't want to force this on someone else when it was my own decisions that got me into this mess," Harry said.

"And is it not her own decision if she wishes to bind herself to you?" Maleficent asked.

"I… well… okay no," Harry finally admitted.

"Then it is settled, if this is what Hermione and Hedwig want then you should respect their own wishes to help you," Maleficent said.

Harry sighed looking down at the table, her mind trying to find an argument that made sense to stop Hermione at the very least. But no matter what her mind tried, she saw a logical argument that Maleficent or Hermione would likely use. But she did not want Hermione to throw her life away like that, just for herself. Then again she had done the same thing once already, she had thrown herself in harm's way to save Hermione.

"Harry, this is my choice, and I don't want to lose you," Hermione said putting her hand on Harry's own.

"Fine," Harry said sighing, still not looking happy about this.

Hermione looked a little hurt, but could not blame her friend for this reaction. Harry seemed to carry a lot of things that most people should not carry alone. And it was only at times like this did anyone really see that this was even true.

Hedwig flew over from her perch and came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked in surprise a little before Hedwig nipped at her ear a little bit, before nuzzling against her head. Harry sighed again shaking her head at this.

"I guess I am outnumbered two to one on this matter. I just hope you both know what you're getting into," Harry said, looking at both Hedwig and Hermione.

"I am sure they do, now let's get this started. We don't want your magic out of control any longer than needed," Maleficent commented.

Harry nodded and soon the group of five was back up in the bed room, with Harry, Hermione and Hedwig laying on the bed. Maleficent stood at the end of the bed, while Diaval stood by the door watching. It was then Maleficent began her work, her magic bellowing around her, before surrounding the three.

As Maleficent worked the three slowly became shrouded in partials light of their own. This was their magic given physical form. She did not pay attention to the colors of the magic as it began whirling around the three. But she could tell whose was whose. Harry pulsed and swirled about rapidly, with stripes of colors. Hermione's own was slowly swirling and pulsing, but every now again it would pick up speed for a moment then slowed. Hedwig's own magic was much slower, and Maleficent could make out details within the magic itself.

Their magical lashed out against her own, but Maleficent's magic was much stronger, and was able to slowly direct the three forms. The Magical energy fought this for a few moments before finally giving in allowing itself to be reformed and connected. The magical energy then began to mix together pushing aside Maleficent's own magic

Maleficent glared a little bit and fought this pushing directing the magic best she could. It would not do any of them any good if their magic went out of control. But Maleficent was quickly learning that controlling their magic was like holding back the tide, she could only direct it a little bit before finally having to admit defeat.

Her magic faded as she watched the walls and waves of magic move in front of her. She had thought this would have been easier, but she had not realized just how much magic or how strong it was when combined. Her only hope now was she had not made a mistake in how she had begun the spell casting, as it was now up to Harry, Hermione, and Hedwig to finish it.

"Is something wrong?" Diaval asked, looking at Maleficent.

"Yes, I have lost control of the spell," Maleficent said, frown forming at these words.

"Lost control? What will happen to them," Diaval asked moving forward.

"It is hard to tell, we can only wait and see," Maleficent said, as the magic kept moving about in front of them, hoping and feeling things would end fine.

It was not till the end of the day before the magical field that surrounded the three began to finally calm and dissipate. Maleficent who had taken up watching the field, stood up at once as the magic began forming into three small clouds and fell slowly back onto the bed. These three clouds still sent shots of magic between each other as they slowly began to fade away revealing three girl's lying on the bed, all unharmed though not nearly as normal as when they had first entered the magical storm.

Maleficent moved over slowly as the last partials faded from view, and began checking each of the three girls. There were plenty of signs of what had happened to the three of them. The first being the horn and wings they were now all sporting.

Each had a single spiraling horn like any other unicorn connected to their forehead. While behind them connected were now a set of large white wings, making them each look like some sort of angle. Their hair had not changed too much, though Harry's was noticeably longer and less out of control. And the third girl, most likely Hedwig, had hair as white as the freshly fallen snow. Maleficent began clothing each of them, noticing their feet had also changed as well, leaving them with the cloven hooves of a unicorn.

As she finished dressing them, the three slowly began awakening. Maleficent gave a small sigh of relief at this, and only hoped the magical process had not affected them too much.

"How are you feeling," Maleficent asked, drawing up a chair and sitting down in it as the three began to look at not only each other, but themselves as well.

It was Hermione who spoke first, and found her voice was more flute like than before, "I… we feel okay."

"We?" Maleficent said, mildly surprised.

"Yes, we," Hermione said.

"You can sense each other?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, at least I think so," Harry said after a few moments.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, as she moved to get off the bed, but Maleficent stopped her.

"I lost control of the spell, as you can probably guess. I overstated the strength of your magic," Maleficent explained.

"Lost control!" Harry said in shock.

"Yes, I lost control, but as you can see your magic worked out the process better than I could have done myself," Maleficent pointed out, "No it is not what I was aiming for to be sure, but it does help as you most likely will not change any more than you already have."

Harry nodded feeling her wings behind her, they were pure white, edged with a little black near the end of her wings. Hermione's own were brown tipped. Harry got out of bed feeling off center thanks to her new wings, and weird hooved feet before Maleficent could stop her. Diaval came over and helped Harry to keep from falling over as she slowly walked over to Hedwig.

Hedwig, looked for a lack of a better world, was in shock. Not that anyone could blame her in the slightest, and it was not until Harry took her hand in her own, did Hedwig really react to the world since she had awoken. She turned to him, her eyes filled with fear, hope, and concern.

"You feeling okay? Nothing hurting is it?" Harry asked in a quieter tone filled with concern.

Hedwig looked at Harry for a few moments before finally shaking her head no. Harry nodded saying, "That is good. Can you speak?"

Hedwig blinked and tried a little bit, but was unable to form full words. Harry smiled at this, but kept Hedwig's hand in her own. Hermione by this time had gotten up and was trying her first few steps feeling badly off balanced with her smaller feet, and large wings. She made her way over to Hedwig's side, and began to talk with the former owl.

Maleficent watched on before turning to Diaval and motioned him for her to follow her out into the hall. He gave her a confused looked but followed, and once out of the room she spot still in a low whisper.

"Diaval, I am going to need your wings again. As much as you may dislike it, I am going to need you to deliver some letters to Hermione's parents for me. I owe them an explanation about why I will be keeping their daughter over the summer, while I teach all three of them about their new bodies," Maleficent explained.

"I understand, and shall do what I can, but might I ask something," Diaval said.

"Sure," Maleficent said.

"When are you going to reveal to them you're a changeling yourself?"

* * *

><p>( Espo here.<p>

I know I have not placed or let any hints out that Harry would be female, either in the story, or in the description. Truth be told I had not fully decided much of the main plot till after the first chapter was posted, which includes Harry's gender change.

Now that being said, Harry will remain female, nor am I changing the description. I do hope you enjoy the story, and will continue to read. Please review.

Till our next chapter together, Espo Out. )


End file.
